kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Johann Agares
|image = |kanji = |romanji = |race = Human |birthday = |age = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |occupation = Vice Principal at Weston College |previous occupation = |base of operations = Weston College |status = Deceased (Possibly) |relatives = |manga debut = Chapter 68 |anime debut = |video game debut = |japanese voice = N/A |english voice = }} Johan Agares is the vice principal of Weston College.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 6 Appearance Johan Agares is a tall man with messy dark hair. He wears white gloves, and a scholar's hat on his head. He dresses in a long robe with a buttoned-up shirt tucked underneath. Personality Johan is an apathetic man who dutifully performs his responsibility as the vice principal, while the principal is absent. He is a strong supporter of traditions, as shown during his welcome speech for Ciel Phantomhive.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, pages 6-7 Despite his general lack of emotions, Johan is very clumsy and often trips and falls quite dramatically. However, even if he is bleeding from the forehead, he maintains his composure and continues with the business at hand.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, pages 8-9 Manga's Synopsis Public School Arc Because the principal is busy, Johan Agares takes up the duty of formally welcoming Ciel Phantomhive to Weston College. He explains the school's traditions and how the principal's decisions are absolute. He then asks Ciel to swear to obey the rules, tradition and discipline, in which the latter agrees to follow. With Ciel's pledge to abide by the rules, Johan prompts that he signs a certain book and makes his way down to Ciel.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, pages 6-8 However, Johan trips on the steps, and hits his forehead, which begins to bleed. Nonetheless, he hands over the book and a quill to Ciel, and the latter signs the book. Afterward, Johan shakes Ciel's hand in order to officially establish Ciel's welcome to the school.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, pages 8-10 Sometime later, Sebastian Michaelis questions Johan about the whereabouts of Derek Arden. Johan replies in a vapid manner, stating simply that the principal had decided on transferring him to a different dormitory. However, midway through speaking, Johan unexpectedly trips and falls down a flight of stairs, causing his head to bleed profusely. Sebastian extends a helping hand and offers to take him to the infirmary, but Johan promptly declines and walks away.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 73, pages 18-19 In the large dining hall the night before the annual cricket tournament, Johan commences the opening ceremony. He introduces the dormitories and their participating players, and then invites the prefects to light of flame of St. George to officially launch the tournament.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 74, pages 26-38 After finishing with the announcements, he trips down the stairway.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 75, page 2 During the Midnight Tea Party Ciel demands action to be taken for the disappearance of Derek Arden. However, Johan announces that Derek is present and directs his attention to a door Derek enters through. When Derek attacks Herman Greenhill, Johan is not shocked but instead he calmly comments, "So the episode will run wild after all."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 82, page 13 In Chapter 83, he is shown in the flashback on taking a bribe (as Derek gives him a wine bottle that they confiscated from a student) to lighten Derek and his gang's punishment. He was then hold by the other prefects and seems to get killed by Greenhill. It is unknown whether the current Agnes now is either been revive by Undertaker as another Bizarre Doll or a fake. Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 83, pages 28-29 References Category:Characters Category:Public School Arc Category:Manga-Only Characters